Super Junior di Pulau Tak Berpenghuni
by CloudSomnia
Summary: siapakah yang akan memberi napas buatan untuk Sungmin? gimanakah nasib anak-anak suju yang masih kurang tiga anak itu selanjutnya? akhirnya ff ini tamat sebelum otak saya meledak, huahaha! RnR yah!
1. Chapter 1

**Super Junior terdampar di pulau tak berpenghuni.**

"Hyung, liburan yok!" ajak Donghae saat itu.

"Eh, iya! Ayok, ayok, kita kan bosen di dorm mulu. Author kan ngga mau kasih kita job disini!" Eunhyuk mengiyakan usul Donghae.

"Boleh tuh. Kita liburan ke Kanada yok!" kata Yesung dan langsung ditimpuk anak-anak. "Hiiiihhhh! Sirik kalian! Gue ke Kanada bareng Siwon aja!" kata Yesung dan menyongsong Siwon.

"Kayaknya author mulai termakan kata-kata temannya bahwa pasangannya Yesung hyung tuh Siwon," pikir anak-anak.

"Boleh aja kita liburan sekarang, tapi pake duit kalian yah, soalnya gue lagi bokek," kata Leeteuk.

"Huuuu, penyakit pelit lo tuh ngga bisa disembuhin ya Teuk? Udah dinobatkan jadi salah satu artis ter-tajir juga," cibir Heechul.

"Ayo kita liburan. Ke perpustakaan aja," tiba-tiba Kibum nimbrung.

"KIBUM?" sentak anak-anak dan melempari Kibum pake segala benda ajaib yang ada di ruang tengah.

"Ah, nentuin liburan kemana ntar dulu. Sini, gue kasih akomodasi pesawat!" Sungmin menyombong.

"Hah? Lo punya pesawat Min?" tanya Shindong. Sungmin terkekeh. "Palingan lo nilep duit amal nyokap lo kan?" tuduh Shindong tak-ber-peri-ke-ma-nu-sia-an.

"Ya udah, kita ke Dubai aja!" kata Kyuhyun dan giliran dia yang ditimpuk.

"Udah! Yang kelas sosialnya setingkat presiden ngga usah ikut vote! Kita-kita aja!" kata Leeteuk menengahi. "Ayo voting!"

Tidak ada manusia yang bereaksi.

"Presiden mah kalah ma gue," bisik Heechul.

"Donge setingkat kaisar," Donghae ikutan berbisik.

"WOOOOIIIIII! Ini jadi kagak liburan! Hoi, Donghae! Kan lo yang ngajakin!" aum Prabu Jungsoo.

"Hyung, yang gampang kita ke Jepang aja," usul Ryeowook.

"YAAAA! Kita ke Jepang! Hyung tau aja favorit Kyu! I love you, hyung! Kyu ganti pasangan jadi Ryeowook hyung aja deh!"Kyuhyun guling-guling kesenangan. Sayangnya kebahagiaannya tidak berlangsung lama karena dia langsung ditimpuk Sungmin.

"Hyung apaan sih?" protes Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak mengubrisnya.

"Ya udah kalo gitu. pertama kita pesan tiket pesawat," Leeteuk meraih telepon.

"Padahal kalo kita patungan kita bisa nyewa pesawat pribadi, ya kan?" bisik Donghae dan diamini Eunhyuk.

"Oke, dongsaeng. Besok pagi-pagi kita berangkat yah. Kita liburan ke Bali," kata Leeteuk.

"Kok Bali hyung? Bukannya kita mo ke Jepang?" tanya Kyuhyun. Leeteuk mengacuhkan Kyuhyun sampe Kyuhyun bermuka ikan koi.

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya mereka pergi ke bandara.<p>

"Ngga ada yang ketinggalan kan? Ayok let`s go!" kata Leeteuk.

"Woooiiii! Tunggu! Gue ketinggalan!" terlihat Sungmin berlari diantara para penumpang lain sambil menenteng tas pink ngejreng.

"Wooiihhh, capek gue!" gerutu Sungmin.

"Loh, gue pikir lo udah di depan," kata Shindong.

"Di depan apaan? Orang gue ketinggalan di dorm. Kalian kejem amat sih, sering ngelupain gue!" gerutu Sungmin tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang mendengarkan.

"Pantesan ada tiket lebih. Gue kira gue beli kelebihan," kata Leeteuk. Mereka pun masuk ke pesawat.

"Penumpangnya cuma kita ya, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook yang langsung stand by duduk disebelah Yesung sebelum diserobot Siwon. Dan dia memaksa Kibum duduk sama Siwon.

(RW: author, lo beneran ngerestuin YeWon?, GW: gimana ya~~~ kayaknya lucu aja sih, hehehe. Mereka kan sama-sama seme)

"Sungmin hyung kenapa ngga mau duduk sama Kyu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang duduk disebelah Shindong mendengus.

Pesawat pun take off…

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah pesawat udah berada di ketinggian 20000 km diatas permukaan laut (ngga tau batas terbang pesawat nih, hehehe).

-teng tong teng tong (suara pengumuman)—

"Penumpang sekalian, terjadi kerusakan pada mesin pesawat. Dalam 10 menit pesawat akan jatuh dan meledak," kata pramugari dengan nada ceria khas mereka. Anak-anak suju dalam tahap mencerna pengunguman sang pramugari.

"Wooiii! Pesawatnya mau jatoh cuy!" teriak Kibum. Yaiyalah Kibum ngga lemot, IQ-nya dia kan tinggi. Ngga kayak anak-anak lain yang IQ-nya jongkok.

"Hah? Jatoh?" jerit Heechul. "Andwae! Gue terlalu ganteng buat mati sekarang!"

"Pelampung! Pelampung!" Leeteuk kocar-kacir. "Mana pelampungnyaaaaaa?"

-teng tong teng tong—

"Harap semua penumpang segera melompat dari pesawat," terdengar suara pramugari lagi.

"Woi, pramugari!" panggil Yesung pada pramugari yang lewat.

"Mana pelampungnya ato parasutnya?" tanya Yesung dengan nada preman malak orang.

"Oh, kami tidak punya pelampung. Kalian semua kan sudah disuruh kapten buat lompat keluar. Silakan," sang pramugari akan membuka pintu pesawat.

"Woi! Gila lo! Masa kita disuruh loncat keluar?" Eunhyuk frustasi.

"Appa, padahal Donge belum kawin, tapi harus mati sekarang," batin Donghae.

"Silakan lompat!" si pramugari membuka pintu pesawat dan terbanglah anak-anak suju keluar pesawat…

-di camp militer Kangin—

Kangin saat itu sedang mengerjakan tugas militernya.

"Woi, Youngwoon, ada yang mo ngomong nih!" panggil komandannya sambil menunjuk telepon. Kangin mendatangi komandannya.

"Halo?" sapa Kangin. Ternyata yang nelpon adalah Minho.

"Hyung, Donghae hyung mana ya? Gue mo main bola sama dia nih, kemaren dia udah janji," kata Minho.

"Mene gue tehe! Lo kok nanya sama gue?" kata Kangin pedes.

"Habisnya hyung, tadi gue liat di berita katanya pesawat yang ditumpangin anggota suju meledak. Gue pengen mastiin tapi satu-satunya anggota suju yang bisa gue hubungin cuma hyung. Berita itu bener ngga? Donghae hyung kan suka bohong sama gue," kata Minho panjang lebar.

"Hah? Apa lo bilang? Pesawat anak-anak suju meledak?" tanya Kangin. Minho mengangguk, ngga sadar kalo Kangin ngga bisa liat anggukannya.

Kangin menutup teleponnya secara sepihak dan memulai operasi khusus pencarian anggota Super Junior.

(GW: sebenernya Kangin oppa pengin nyari Leeteuk aja khan?, KI: ….)

* * *

><p>Leeteuk tersadar karena merasa silau. Dia merasa tertidur diatas sesuatu yang sangat lembut dan berpasir.<p>

"Wuaahhh, dimana gue?" Leeteuk memandangi sekitarnya. Tidak ada orang lain di pantai itu kecuali dia.

"Uwaaa, andwaeeee~~!" Leeteuk mendengar sebuah suara. Ternyata berasal dari Yesung yang pingsan tidak jauh dari dia. Leeteuk merayap mendatanginya.

"Sung, Sung! Bangun!" Leteuk menepuk-nepuk pipi tembem Yesung (hwaaaa, pingsan gw! *tepar*)

"Hwaaa~~~ Umma~~!" Yesung masih ngigo.

"Woi! Voice of art! Bangun oi!" Leeteuk mulai nampar Yesung dengan sadis.

"Andwae~~~! Jangan lakukan itu padaku~~~!" Yesung masih juga ngigo. Prabu Jungsoo memberontak keluar dari jiwa Leeteuk.

-DUAAKKKK!—

-glundung glundung—

Yesung terguling karena ditendang Prabu Jungsoo.

"Woi! Bangun, anak idiot!" teriak Leeteuk kesel. Yesung langsung bangun dan bersimpuh.

"Teuk, kita ada dimana?" tanya Yesung.

"Mana gue tau," jawab Leeteuk.

"Anak-anak yang lain mana Teuk?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Gue juga ngga tau!" jawab Leeteuk mulai naik darah lagi.

"Jangan marah-marah dong Teuk, ntar cepet tua loh," kata Yesung.

"Dari mana lo tau gue marah?" tanya Leeteuk heran.

"Dari author dong. Author kan ngga mau kalo gue lo bantai lagi," kata Yesung.

"Terserah deh. Oi, kita musti nyariin anak-anak yang lain nih. Kita ngga tau ini dimana, jangan-jangan…" Leeteuk menerka-nerka.

"Jangan-jangan mereka mati tenggelam lagi?" tebak Yesung dan langsung dihadiahi jitakan manis dari Leeteuk.

"Lo jangan ngomong gitu! donghae ngga mungkin mati tenggelam! Dia kan ikan…" kata Leeteuk. Dia dan Yesung mulai menyusuri pantai itu sambil memanggil-manggil anak-anak yang lain.

"Teuk, gimana nih? Wookie ma yang lain ngga ketemu, hueeee~~" kata Yesung.

"Gimana mau ketemu kalo kita cuma muter-muter disitu-situ aja! Author sinting," gerutu Leeteuk. Tiba-tiba sesosok kecil tungkring (tuyul cungkring) berlari-lari mendekati mereka.

"Hyuuunngggg! Hyuuunngggg!" tungkring itu ternyata Ryeowook.

"Wookie~~~! Ar yu oke? (baca: are you okay?)" Yesung mewek.

"Hyung! Gawat! Gawat, hyuunnggg!" Ryeowook tidak mengubris Yesung.

"Kenapa, Wook?" Leeteuk ikutan panik.

"Itu! Eunhyuk hyung!"

-TBC—

Apakah yang terjadi pada Eunhyuk?

Akhirnya nih, dijadiin twoshoot aja deh, perjuangan nih, otak lagi mumet. Ngga bisa nulis.. X(

Lebih sibuk maen game online. Cuiihhh, mau jadi penulis kok gini, sih.

yang baca harus review ya! ngga harus juga sih... tapi anggap aja kalo kalian baca trus review dapat pahala lebih! (nyontek sponsor orang)


	2. Chapter 2

**Super Junior terdampar di pulau tak berpenghuni.**

Chapter 2

Sesosok tungkring berlari-lari mendekati Yesung dan Leeteuk. Ternyata tungkring itu adalah Ryeowook.

"Hyung! Ituuu, Eunhyuk hyung!" Ryeowook menunjuk-nunjuk lokasi dimana dia muncul tadi.

"Iya, si Kunyuk kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk sabar.

"Ikut aku, hyung!" Ryeowook narik tangan Leeteuk dan Yesung ke tempat tadi dia muncul. Dan, astaghfirullah…

"Unyuuukkk! Lo ngapain gelantungan di pohon kelapa?" teriak Leeteuk.

"Hyuuunnnggg! Bantuin gue! Gue ngga bisa turuuunnnn!" jerit Eunhyuk dari atas pohon kelapa. Yap, keadaan Eunhyuk adalah: dia nyangkut di pohon kelapa dengan posisi yang amat sangat tidak terhormat.

"Woi, Nyuk, lo kok bisa nyangkut disono?" tanya Yesung.

"Mana gue tau, hyung! Pokoknya tulungin gue dulu!" Eunhyuk merengek-rengek di atas pohon kelapa.

"Tunggu ya hyung, kita mikirin caranya dulu!" teriak Ryeowook dari bawah. Eunhyuk tetap menangis histeris di atas pohon. Leeteuk, Yesung dan Ryeowook berunding. Yesung membuka mulut duluan.

"Oke, Ryeowook , ntar lo serang dari arah kanan, trus oper ke Leeteuk. Ntar gue yang nge-shoot ke gawang…"

-BUUGHHHH!—

Dua kepalan tangan melayang ke kepala gedenya Yesung.

"Lo kira main bola?" Leeteuk nempeleng kepala Yesung.

"Hyuuuunnnnggggg! Tooollloooooonnnggggg!" jerit Eunhyuk.

"Kita cari kayu-kayu yang bisa jadi tangga aja!" usul Ryeowook.

"Tooollllooooonnnngggg hyuuuuunnnnnnnggggg!" jerit Eunhyuk lagi.

"Iya, kita juga mo nolongin elo Nyuk! Lo diem napa?" teriak Leeteuk frustasi oleh teriakan cemprengnya Eunhyuk.

"Bukan gitu hyuuunnnnggg! GUE MO JATOOOHHHHH!"

-BUUGGHHHH—

Suara orang terhempas ke tanah.

-glundung glundung—

Suara orang terguling.

"Owwww, my back!" erang Eunhyuk sambil megangin pinggangnya.

"Eunhyuk hyung ngga papa?" Ryeowook menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Lo liat gue ngga papa?" aum Eunhyuk marah. Ryeowook tertegun dan bersiap mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hiks…"

Melihat alarm merah mulai berbunyi Eunhyuk mulai melakukan tindakan pencegahan.

"Sori, Wook. Iya, gue ngga papa, ngga usah nangis napa sih," kata Eunhyuk cepat-cepat sebelum dibantai Yesung karena telah membuat Yesung`s little cute brother nangis.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kita berempat kan udah ngumpul, sekarang ayok kita cari anak-anak yang lain," komando Leeteuk.

"Gue usul buat nyusurin hutan itu," kata Yesung sambil menunjuk hutan gelap nan lebat.

"Alah, hyung aja penakut. Sok sok-an mau menjelajah hutan," olok Eunhyuk dan dia langsung ditatap dengan tatapan elang Yesung. Eunhyuk langsung mengkeret dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Ryeowook. (bisa yah? *di gampar Ryeowook*)

"Udah-udah. Kita telusurin aja pantai ini dulu," Leeteuk menengahi.

-srak srak—

"Hiiyy, apaan tuh Teuk?" Yesung ketakutan ketika mereka mendengar suara aneh.

"Pulau ini pasti punya penghuni kanibal! Huaaa, gue ngga mau mati jadi makanan!" Eunhyuk nangis dibelakang punggung Ryeowook.

"Kayaknya ngga mungkin pulau ini ada penghuninya! Tapi buat aman, kita sembunyi dulu dibalik semak!" kata Leeteuk dan mereka berempat langsung loncat sembunyi dibalik semak sambil mengamati siapakah gerangan yang datang.

"Kayaknya ngga mungkin calon istri gue deh…" gumam Leeteuk.

"Hah? Hyung ngomong apa?" tanya Ryeowook yang ternyata dengar. Leeteuk geleng-geleng sambil cengengesan.

Tidak lama kemudian terlihat tiga makhluk dari kejauhan.

"Itu kan…!" tunjuk Ryeowook.

"Woooiiii, Donge, Mbum! Kalian lelet amat sih! Buruan, kita musti nyariin anak-anak yang lain!" terlihat Heechul lagi marah-marah pada dua anak manusia yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh di belakangnya.

"Ya ampun hyung, kita masih capek nih, tadi habis manjat ngambilin kelapa buat hyung! Ngga berperikemanusian banget sih!" kata Donghae. "Huee, Unyuk, dimanakah dirimu sekarang?" lanjut Donghae dalam hati.

"Sabar yang mulia, kita mo duduk dulu sebentar boleh ya?" kata Kibum dengan killer smile-nya, berharap Heechul terpesona. Heechul mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ya udah, kita istirahat disini. Kalian berdua cariin daun yang agak lebar buat duduk gue ya! Sekalian ambilin satu kelapa lagi, haus gue," kata Heechul dengan tampang diktator sejati, Hit*er (tokoh komunis, takut gw) aja kalah ma dia.

"Hah? Nyari kelapa lagi? Heechul hyung bener-bener penguasa tirani sejati!" protes Ki-Hae. Leeteuk yang udah bosen nunggu di balik semak langsung loncat dan menyongsong Heechul, Donghae dan Kibum.

"Ooooooiiiiii! Heechul! Donghae! Kibum!" teriak Leeteuk sambil berlari.

"Teuk! Jangan lari-lari, ntar ja—"

-BRUUUKKKK! (suara Leeteuk jatoh tersungkur)—

"—toh," Yesung akhirnya melengkapi kalimat setelah uri leader udah makan pasir gratis.

"Leeteuuukkkk hyuuunnnggggg!" Donghae juga berlari menyongsong Leeteuk. Leeteuk bangkit dan ikut menyongsong Donghae. Tapi begitu mata Donghae menangkap sesuatu.

"Unyuuukkkk!" Donghae berbalik mendatangi Eunhyuk dan mengakibatkan angel kita terjatuh lagi.

"Kibuuummmm!" panggil Ryeowook.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga sama anak-anak yang lain. Yaahhh, seenggaknya ntar bukan gue sama Donghae hyung aja yang dibudakin Heechul hyung," pikir Kibum.

"Okeee! Kumpul semua! Kumpuuulll!" koar Leeteuk. Anak-anak langsung pada ngumpul.

"Nyuk, gue kira kita udah pada mati, hiks," tangis Donghae di bahu Eunhyuk.

"Woi! Jangan nangis disini, gue mo ngabsen!" bentak Leeteuk. Kayaknya dia masih dendam sama Donghae atas insiden jatohnya dia tadi deh.

"Gue ada," Leeteuk angkat tangan.

"Gue juga ada," Heechul angkat tangan dan begitu seterusnya sampe Kibum.

"Berarti yang belum ada disini, Hangeng, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Siwon ma Kyuhyun…" kata Leeteuk.

"Teuk, Teuk, si Hangeng sama Kangin emang ngga ada," kata Yesung mengoreksi. Leeteuk langsung menatap Yesung horror. Kemudian membelakangi anak-anak. Dari punggungnya langsung muncul tulisan-tulisan kayak: 'gue leader ngga berguna', 'gue leader gagal, 'gue ngga pantes jadi leader'.

"Udah! Jangan jadi sentimen disini! Kita harus cariin anak-anak yang lain dimana!" kata Heechul. "Hangeng… dimanakah dirimu?" pikir Heechul pilu. Tiba-tiba ada suara aneh terdengar.

-blup blup—

"Hae, lo niup jus ya?" tuduh Eunhyuk.

"Jus apaan? Air putih aja ngga ada!" Donghae sewot.

-blup blup—

"Asalnya dari pantai tuh!" tunjuk Yesung.

"Liatin sono!" Heechul ngedorong Donghae dan Kibum dari tempat persembunyian mereka tadi.

"Tetep aja kita yang jadi budaknya Heechul hyung, cih," batin Kibum. Dia dan Donghae memata-matai pantai.

"O my God! Apaan noh?" teriak Kibum ngeliat sesosok yang bangkit dari pantai. Sontak Kibum dan Donghae kocar-kacir.

"Hyuuunnggg! Ada siluman ikan di pulau ini!" teriak Donghae. Tidak ada satu pun manusia yang bereaksi.

"… elo kan siluman ikan?" kata Eunhyuk dan langsung mengundang gelak tawa anak-anak. Donghae langsung bermuka ikan koi.

"Yang ini beneran! Liat aja sendiri dipantai!" kata Kibum. Nah, ini karena Kibum yang bilang, anak-anak langsung keluar dari persembunyian demi ngeliat siluman apakah yang dibicarakan Donghae dan Kibum.

Dan mereka ngeliat sesosok yang terkulai lemas di pantai.

"Itu kan…!" tunjuk Eunhyuk.

"Omooo… Sungmin hyung!" Ryeowook menghampiri Sungmin yang tergeletak naas itu. "Kayaknya Sungmin hyung tenggelam!" kata Ryeowook.

"Cepat sadarin!" suruh Heechul.

Akhirnya kaos kaki Eunhyuk melayang-layang di depan hidung Sungmin. Tapi sungguh aneh dan ajaib, Sungmin ngga bangun!

"Wah, Sungmin kenapa nih? Kok ngga bangun-bangun?" kata Eunhyuk.

"Hyuuunnnggg! Selametin Sungmin hyung!" Ryeowook nangis-nangis.

"Jangan-jangan dia udah mati!" tebak Heechul dan langsung digampar Leeteuk.

"Badannya masih hangat kok!" kata Leeteuk panik.

"Aku tau hyung! Kasih napas buatan!" usul Donghae. Anak-anak langsung saling memandang satu sama lain.

-TBC—

Apakah sebenernya yang terjadi pada Sungmin? Apakah anak-anak akan mengikuti usul Donghae? Kalo iya, siapakah yang akan melakukannya? Trus nasib anak-anak yang belum ketemu gimana?

Akhirnya dijadiin bersambung lagi, huhuhu. Habis sih, aq pengin kasih tau semua event-nya yang membingungkan! Otakku juga ngga bisa diajak kompromi nih!


	3. Chapter 3

**Super Junior terdampar di pulau tak berpenghuni.**

Chapter 3

"Ya! Kasih dia napas buatan!" usul Donghae. Semua manusia yang ada disitu saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Siapa yang mau kasih?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Gue aj—" Eunhyuk mengkeret begitu ditatap tajam Donghae 'Nyuk, you are mine!'.

"Sini, biar gue yang urus!" Yesung angkat tangan.

"Hyung!" Ryeowook menatap Yesung tajam dengan tatapan: 'don`t you dare to touch him!' (GW: cieee, Wookie cemburu XD, RW: ih, kagak!, GW: alaahhh, liat aja ntar… *muka setan*)

Sayangnya Yesung ngga ngeh walo Ryeowook udah memasang alarm merah dimatanya. Yesung mendudukkan Sungmin.

"Hyuuunnnngggg! Jangaaannnn!" Ryeowook menandak-nandakkan kakinya.

"Tenang aja Wook, selama author masih sayang ama Yesung ma Sungmin, mereka ngga bakal ngapa-ngapain kok," kata Heechul menenangkan Ryeowook. Hatinya mengingat kembali kejayaan Hanchul dulu. "Huhuhu, Han. Lo kok tega sih, ninggalin gue?" pikir Heechul.

Yesung meminta bantuan Kibum untuk menduduk Sungmin dan dengan wajah serius…

-BUUUUGHHHHH!—

Yesung menggeplak punggung Sungmin pake tenaga dalam.

"Ohok ohok! Hueeekkkk!" Sungmin memuntahkan air seember.

"Gue hebat kaaannn? Tuh Sungmin udah bangun!" Yesung menyombong.

"Wah, Yesung hyung memang kayak dukun!" Eunhyuk keceplosan. Kuping Yesung langsung melebar dan memberikan tatapan kereng ke Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk buru-buru sembunyi dibalik punggung Leeteuk.

"Ohok, ohok! Dimana gue?" Sungmin celingak-celinguk.

"Sungmin hyuuunnngggg!" Ryeowook menyongsong Sungmin.

"Wookie?" Sungmin mulai connect. "Wookie!" Sungmin ikutan lebay kayak Ryeowook dan memeluk Ryeowook. "Wookie! Lo tau ngga gue dari tadi tenggelem! Terombang-ambing gelombang pasang! Nyasar ke perut ikan paus trus gue ngga ingat apa-apa lagi!" Sungmin histeris di bahu Ryeowook. Anak-anak pada nonton itu dengan haru. Tiba-tiba Sungmin melepas pelukannya.

"Eh, ada yang punya obat tetes mata? Ngga seru dong kalo gue ngga nangis," kata Sungmin polos dan langsung dilempari anak-anak pake pasir.

"Udah! Kita cariin lagi sisanya! Hangeng, Kangin, Shindong, Siwon, sama Kyuhyun!" komando Leeteuk.

"Hyung, hyung. Bukannya Hangeng hyung sama Kangin hyung emang ngga ada?" kata Donghae. Leeteuk kembali memandang Donghae horror dan membelakangi anak-anak sambil mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat aneh dari punggungnya.

"Lo sih! Jangan diingetin terus napa?" kepala Donghae di geplak Yesung.

"Hyung, kayaknya udah mulai gelap, kita musti kemah disini hyung," usul Kibum.

"Gyaaaahhh, jangan berenti sekarang! Kita musti nemuin Shindong ma Kyuhyun!" kata Sungmin.

"Heh, bolot! Lo kok ngga mention Siwon hyung? Emang lo ngga khawatir ma dia?" entah ada angin apa Kibum sewot.

"Sabar Mbum. Kita kemah aja disini, nah, lo sama Donghae cariin barang-barang yang bisa kita jadiin tenda," suruh Heechul semena-mena.

"Kok kita aja sih hyung?" protes Donghae.

"Masih berani protes lo?" Heechul melotot. Donghae mengkeret dan menarik Eunhyuk buat ikut sama dia.

"Sementara mereka nyari tenda, Yesung, Leeteuk sama Sungmin cari kayu bakar sama bahan makanan," suruh Heechul lagi.

"Lo ngapain sama Ryeowook?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Kita? Oh, kita nungguin disini," kata Heechul sambil anteng duduk dipinggir pantai. Mulut Yesung, Sungmin dan Leeteuk langsung membentuk 'O' besar. Dasar diktator!

"Hyung, apa ngga papa kalo kita nunggu aja disini?" tanya Ryeowook. Yeah, akhirnya ada juga manusia waras di kelompok itu.

"Kita nunggu aja. Ntar kalo Yesung, Sungmin ma Leeteuk udah balik, lo yang masak," kata Heechul sambil tidur-tiduran.

"Hyung bantuin yah?" kata Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar. Sebenernya sih dia mau nyari fakta bahwa Heechul juga akan membantu mereka.

"Ngapain gue ngebantu? Kan ada Sungmin," kata Heechul masih dengan nada semena-mena. Dasar Heechul memang diktator sejati.

Tidak lama kemudian Yesung, Leeteuk, Donghae, Kibum, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk kembali. Mereka pun mengadakan kemah disana. Tapi mereka ngga kemah betulan, soalnya mereka langsung tidur tanpa acara api unggun. Tapi tentu aja mereka tidurnya gantian, karena harus ada yang jaga-jaga kalo-kalo temen-temen mereka yang lain balik ato malah ada binatang buas nyerang.

Kali itu yang gilran jaga Yesung sama Eunhyuk.

"Hoaaahhhmmm, kagak ada tipi! Padahal gue mo nonton bola!" gerutu Yesung.

"Yeee, namanya juga kesasar di pulau terpencil, hyung," kata Eunhyuk sambil nepokin tangannya yang digigit nyamuk. "Nyamuk-nyamuk pada gigit gue, berarti gue manis ya, hyung?" kata Eunhyuk sambil ngedip-ngedip najis ke Yesung.

"Iiihhh. Eh, lo jaga ya Nyuk? Gue mo tidur," kata Yesung dan seenaknya ngorok.

"He? Hyuunnnggg! Ngga boleh gitu! masa gue sendirian yang jaga?" protes Eunhyuk sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yesung. Tapi sayangnya jiwa Yesung sudah berlabuh di pulau mimpinya.

"Gue ngga terima! Okeh, gue juga tidur kalo gitu!" pikir Eunhyuk dan ikutan ngorok juga disebelah Yesung. Oke, para pembaca, tentunya kalian tau akibat apa yang akan ditimbulkan bila bersikap tidak bertanggung jawab kayak dua kutu tadi.

* * *

><p>"Uuunngggg," Leeteuk ngucek-ngucek matanya ketika sinar matahari maksa masuk menerobos kelopak matanya.<p>

"Uga! Uga!" terdengar suara.

"Hah? Shindong nyanyi cooking cooking?" pikir Leeteuk heran.

"Tooollloooooonnnggggg!" terdengar teriakan. Leeteuk membuka lebar-lebar matanya begitu dia merasa badannya tengah terikat.

"Tooolllooooonnngggg! Hyuuuuuuunnnnggggg!" terlihat Shindong, Kyuhyun dan Siwon melolong panik di sebuah tiang kayu dan orang-orang aneh mengelilingi mereka sambil menata semacam kayu bakar di kuali besar disamping ketiga orang itu.

"Hyuuuunnngggg! Tolongggg!" Yesung, Eunhyuk, Heechul, Sungmin, Kibum, Ryeowook dan Donghae juga melolong panik. Donghae sama Yesung diikat diatas pohon, Kibum, Ryeowook dan Heechul diikat di tiang, sedangkan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berteriak-teriak disamping Leeteuk.

"Uga! Uga!" kata orang-orang itu. Mereka menggiring Shindong, Siwon dan Kyuhyun kearah kuali besar itu. Kibum yang daya tangkapnya cepat dan efisien segera memberitahu maksud orang-orang aneh itu ke leadernya agar Leeteuk segera mengambil tindakan pencegahan.

"Hyuuunnnggg! Shindong hyung, Siwon hyung, sama Kyuhyun mau di masak!" teriak Kibum.

"Haaaahhhh? Andwae! My dongsaeng!" jerit Leeteuk.

"Hyuuunnngg, hiks, hiks," Kyuhyun nangis-nangis.

"Kyuhyun, maaf kalo gue banyak salah ya," kata Shindong sebelum mendekati ajal.

"Iya, hyung. Tapi Kyu belum maafin hyung yang suka ngambil Sungmin hyung dari Kyu, hiks, srooottt," Kyuhyun nangis lagi.

"Tobat gue belum cukup niiihh, hueeee," Siwon nangis dalam hati.

-jek jek jek jek (suara helikopter)—

"Ada helikopter!" katroknya Eunhyuk kambuh. Orang-orang aneh yang kayaknya primitif tadi langsung lari pontang-panting begitu heli itu mendarat. Mata Leeteuk membulat melihat orang yang keluar dari helikopter itu.

"Kangin…?" desisnya lebay. Kangin tersenyum cerah pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk pun berlari menyongsong Kangin dan mereka berpelukan tanpa peduli pada pandangan orang-orang…

SKIIIPPPPP!—

(GW: woi! Gw lagi ngga bikin ff romance nih! *nggeplak kepala Teuk ma Kangin*)

"Kangin hyuunnngggg!" Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Shindong bercucuran air mata begitu melihat dewa penyelamat mereka. Yang lain juga.

"Ayo, bebaskan mereka!" perintah Kangin pada anak buahnya. Aduuuhhh, Kangin oppa, dirimu bersahaja sekaliii! XD

"Hyuuunnngggg! Kyu takut tadi mau dimasak!" Kyuhyun mewek sambil menyongsong Sungmin. Tapi, olala, Sungmin malah menyongsong Shindong.

"Gimana ceritanya kalian bisa ditangkap suku kanibal?" tanya Leeteuk ketika mereka udah ada di pesawat pulang ke Korea.

"Ngga tau hyung. Tau-tau aja kita dibawa ke tempat mereka. Harusnya Shindong hyung dimasak kemaren loh! Tapi ngga jadi," jelas Siwon.

"Kyu disuruh makan banyak-banyak supaya gendut, huhuhu," Kyuhyun masih nangis, ato itu cuma air mata buaya.

"Gue juga, untung gue ngga nurut. Bisa lenyap martabak gue," kata Siwon.

"Ngomong-ngomong kok kalian juga ketangkap?" tanya Siwon. Semua anak-anak kecuali Shindong, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Kangin menatap tajam Eunhyuk dan Yesung.

"Lain kali kalian musti hati-hati, untung komandan gue baek, ngasih tugas nyari kalian. Kalo ngga? Habislah kalian udah," nasihat Kangin.

"Iya, Appa," sahut yang lain. Satu alis Kangin naik.

Akhirnya mereka sampai dengan selamat di Korea.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa lo bisa tau kita ada di pulau itu?" tanya Leeteuk ke Kangin.

"Gue pake GPS. Gue balik dulu ye," Kangin pun naik ke atas tank-nya.

"GPS? WOOOIIIII!" suara Leeteuk menggelegar memanggil anak-anak.

"Apa hyung?" tanya Donghae.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang HP-nya masih aktif?" tanya Leeteuk dengan nada yang begitu… kejam.

"Ngga tau," kata Heechul cuek. Leeteuk langsung menjarah HP Heechul dan ternyata HP-nya masih aktif!

"Heechul!" aum prabu Jungsoo. Semalaman Leeteuk sama Heechul kejar-kejaran.

-THE END—

Cerita yang aneh… kayaknya ngga selucu yang chapter sebelumya. Gimana? Duuh, hari sabtu ngambil hasil UN, lulus ato ngga ya? Doa`in ya, chingudeul.

Oya, ternyata Hp-nya Heechul itu masih aktif pas di pesawat, makanya pesawatnya jatoh. Trus si Heechul juga ngga bilang pas di pulau, padahal kan bisa aja kalo ada sinyal, nelpon bantuan gitu, buktinya Kangin aja bisa nyari pake GPS tuh. Hehehe. Judulnya ngga nyambung, pada kenyataannya pulau itu ada penghuninya hehehe.

**Cerita bonus:**

Pas anak-anak Suju masih di pulau, ternyata Hangeng berkunjung, saudara-saudara!

-ting tong! Ting tong!—

"Mana ya? Kok ngga bukain pintu. Katanya di ff ini anak-anak suju ngga ada job," pikir Hangeng.

"Leeteuk hyuunnnggg! Heechuuullll!" Hangeng teriak-teriak gaje di depan pintu dorm suju.

"Woooiiii! Ganggu tetangga tau!" teriak Onew yang dorm SHINee emang di sebelah dorm suju. "Eh, Hangeng hyung!" mata Onew langsung penuh (ayam) bintang begitu melihat Hangeng.

"Nyu, anak-anak suju kemana?" tanya Hangeng.

"Oooohhh, suju hyung lagi liburan. Ngga tau kapan baliknya. Ada pesan?" kata Onew.

"Ngga deh, gue mo balik ke China dulu ye," kata Hangeng.

Dan keesokkan harinya anak-anak suju pulang. Nasib memang, belum jodoh buat ketemu Hangeng. Hehehe.

-THE END—


End file.
